1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheets handling apparatus such as to handle paper sheets, for example, an automated teller machine (ATM) installed in a financial institution and the like, and a paper sheets storage provided in the paper sheets handling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a paper money input and output machine mounted to an automated teller machine (so-called ATM), for example, used in a financial institution or the like, there are provided an input and output port allowing a user to throw the paper money in so as to carry out a process of feeding out the input paper money and carrying out a process of discharging the paper money to the user, a paper money discriminating portion discriminating the paper money, and a paper money carrier path carrying the paper money. In this paper money input and output machine, there are further provided with a temporary storage temporarily storing the input paper money, a reject box storing a reject paper money which is discriminated not to reach a predetermined reference by the paper money discriminating portion, and a recycle box storing and feeding out the paper money for both paper money input and output. The paper money input and output machine can correspond more money kinds in accordance with an increase of the number of the recycle box.
In this case, as a paper money storage of a paper money input and output machine which can correspond a lot of money kinds, there has been proposed a teller paper money unit having two paper money separating stack portions in one recycle box (refer to patent document 1 (JP-A-2001-236546)).
In this teller paper money unit, since a carrier path within the storage is structured such as to carry in one direction, the storage and a whole carrier path are connected at two positions including an inlet and an outlet. Accordingly, there is a problem that a structure of the carrier path around the storage becomes complicated.